Fighter
by livin it loud and proud
Summary: First Glee fanfic. One-shot


**AN: The song is Fighter by Christina Aguilera. I have changed some of the words to fit in with Kurt's situation. Also, the punching dummy if to refer to is the one that Chris use on his Warbler Self Defence video, which he tweeted.**

**One more thing, Kurt doesn't just stand still while singing, but I was too lazy to write out dance moves for him!**

"Mr Shu? Could I perform something please?" asked Kurt, as Mr. Shue walked into that day's glee club session.

"Uh sure" said Mr Shue, eyeing Kurt's clothes which were the kind he usually wore to Booty Camp.

Kurt walked to the side of the classroom, where a punching dummy was standing and dragged it to the middle of the room. He then gave his music to Brad, the piano player.

"Hit it" he said and Brad began to play.

[Spoken:]  
After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger

Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were so mean to me, not just physically  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause the truth sold me out in shame

Um-hmm

After all of the shoves in the lockers, you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause

[Chorus:]  
it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

oh, oh, oh, oohhhh

oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on this thing before I'd be forced to realize your game  
un-hmm  
After all of the slushies in the face, I'm telling you that  
that won't work anymore, no more,  
no, no

It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause

[Chorus]

How could this man I never knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the hate in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

[Chorus]

On the last line, Kurt spun around in a circle and kicked the dummy on the last "fighter". When Kurt finished, he was panting heavily and breather through his nose. Everyone was too stunned to say anything. Eventually, Finn broke the silence.

"Wow, Kurt" he said looking shaken. "Didn't know you had it in you" he said, referring to the kick.

"Well, Finn. That's what will happen to you next time you try to steal my hairspray."

Everyone laughed, except Finn who just looked scared and hid in Blaine's jacket.

"Help, Blaine. your boyfriend's a murderer".

Blaine just laughed and patted Finn on the shoulder.

"So, what did everyone else think?" Kurt eagerly asked his audience. "I was trying to express my suppressed anger."

"Well, that kick certainly did it. I thought you were gonna kick someone in the face". Said Mr Shue.

"Believe me, sometimes I want to" said Kurt. His gaze lingered on Finn for a moment and Finn gulped, remembering the fag incident. "But...that was the old Kurt, the one who would shout at people when he didn't get his way and let bullies walk all over him. this is new Kurt. I have learnt to express my emotions through song and exercise."

"Well, good for you." said Mr Shue. "Was that song aimed at anyone in particular?"

"Yes" said Kurt "Dave Karofsky. I know he's not here, but that song was supposed to convey that even after everything he's done to me – I'm not bitter, and I will stand by him and support him with hisb newfound acceptance of his sexuality"

"Well. I'm sure Dave would be very happy that he has you on side" Mr Shue smiled at Kurt. "Now if you would please sit down, we will get on with the lesson."

Kurt went to sit down next to Blaine, who immediately leaned over to ehisper in Kurt's ear. "Great job, baby. That was totally hot."

Kurt smiled and whispered back "well, i can give you a private show tonight if you're interested".


End file.
